A Monster Problem
by the invader teen14
Summary: Dib and Gaz have made the most horrifying discovering yet, they're part monster! Prof. Membrane soon sends them to Monster High and they meet Frankie and her friends, suddenly Zim enrolls himself in the school as well to face his nemesis and Tak returns for revenge! Will the monsters, Dib and Gaz stop this evil aliens? Meanwhile, GIR meets Tolarei and annoys her to death!
1. Chapter 1

Invader Teen14 present…

An Invader Zim crossover!

Synopsis: after 4 years since Dib first began his fight against Zim and became a paranormal investigator, he discovers the most shocking thing yet, he and Gaz are part monster! Prof. Membrane soon enrolls the two in a strange school called Monster High and there they meet Frankie and her friends but they also see that Zim has enrolled himself in the school as well! The irken plans to use the monsters against the human race! Can Dib, Gaz and their newfound friends stop the alien from doing so? And is Tak back for revenge? Find out in this invader Zim crossover called….

Monster problem!

"Stop right there Zim!" 15 year old Dib yelled at the green teenager holding a weapon of mass destruction, the teen turned around to face his human nemesis that he had for four years since he arrived on the earth.

"Make me Dib-Worm!" Zim yelled as he pointed his weapon towards the city and turned it on, Dib looked in fear as the entire city blew up and costing thousands of lives! The green alien laughed with evil and glee and pointed the weapon towards the boy and fired.

"NO!" Dib yelled as jumped in his bed and woke up, drenched in sweat and saw he was still alive "just another nightmare" he looked at the clock and saw it was 2:30. Dib gave a sigh of relief and went back to sleep, he had the same nightmare for the past two months, his nightmare was him finding his arch-nemesis Zim on the top of a tower in the city just before the irken fired and destroyed the city and killing thousands of innocent people, Zim then turned the weapon on him and nearly fired until he woke up. Four years have gone by since Zim arrived on earth so he could conquer it but Dib would rise up against the alien and foil his plans, he also would never miss his paranormal studies to observe and possibly capture a paranormal creature…

Until he would find something shocking about him and his sister Gaz….

Dib had grown into a 15 year old boy with high attitude and confident spirit to save humanity, he still had his black jacket but he sewed it to fit his body, his hair grew into a lightning bolt shape like his fathers and he was getting wonderful grades in school. Dib soon went back to his dream to see how it would finish but he had trouble falling asleep again. He had the most aching pain in his spine and arms.

The next morning…

"Good morning kids" Prof. Membrane said as Dib and Gaz walked into the kitchen, the professor somehow decided to stay home before he went to work "I trust you both slept well?" Gaz gave a nod while Dib sighed, the professor knew what that meant "did you have the nightmare again son?"

"Yeah" was all Dib could say as he made himself some toast "I can't understand what it means" Prof. Membrane sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe it will stop sometime" Prof. Membrane said "now hurry up, you two will be late for school!" Dib nodded and ran out the door with Gaz playing her game slave 2 and following him, he suddenly saw what looked like a spike on the back of Gaz's neck and gasped, he knew what it meant "it is beginning".

Outside…

"And they were saying it was a trick of the light" Dib said as he walked to school with his city "but come on! That was so a Sasquatch!"

"Your voice is making me sick!" Gaz said as she continued to play.

"Whatever" Dib said.

"Hello Dib-Worm and Gaz-Allie!" a familiar voice called out, Dib turned around to see his arch-nemesis/Friend Zim walking towards them. Over the four years Zim was earth, he became a close friend to Gaz but Dib still fought him for earth "I trust that putrid nightmare plagued you again!"

"Shut up" Dib said.

"Hey Zim" Gaz said as she looked up from her game slave 2 to see her good (and only) friend/Crush, Zim waved to her with such gentleness while he glared at Dib, the human boy wasn't in the mood for fighting Zim today or at all at the next time they would meet "so what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh just doom, doom and more doom" Zim replied "so what's been going on with you?"

"Trying to get to level 231 on my game slave" Gaz said "it hasn't been easy though" Zim shook his head and chuckled, Dib rolled his eyes and tried to focus on his dream until he felt a sharp pain in his spine and arms again. Gaz suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and legs and began to rub the pain away.

"What is wrong?" Zim asked "as though you humans weren't in pain enough for your stupid planet".

"Just got a sharp pain in my head and legs" Gaz said.

"And I have a sharp pain in my back and arms" Dib said as he rubbed his sore back and arms, this pain was nothing the teen had ever experience before and it was starting to get worse "why is this so painful?!" he suddenly felt something coming out of his back while Gaz's head released a horn from the back of her head, Dib's arms grew spikes and scales and his back grew a spine that broke his shirt and his whole body grew scales all over it. Zim suddenly screamed at the sight of the mutated humans and ran all the way to school while Dib and Gaz ran home.

"DAD!" the two yelled as they bolted through the door and ran into their dad before he headed to work, the professor looked at the two with a horrified face and nearly fainted over if it hadn't been for Gaz going behind him and catching him.

"Dad what's happening to us?!" Dib screamed at the top of his lungs "what is this?! What is it?!" Dib soon began to roll around the floor while foaming at the mouth, a usual sign he was going insane, until Gaz began to foam at the mouth as well.

"Kids! Calm down! Please!" the professor pleaded as the two suddenly stopped being scared, Dib got up on his feet and looked towards a mirror to see his new form.

His body was now covered in scales while his shirt broke through, his hair remained the same but his head was covered in scales as well, his back had a large spine. His legs were scaly as well and he grew a tail as well, Gaz's body was scaly as well while her hair remained but a horn was on the back of her head.

"We're…We're…MONSTERS!" Dib yelled.

"Kids! Please calm down!" Prof. Membrane said "allow me to explain to you what is going on!" the two kids nodded and sat down on their chairs and Membrane began his story "you see, when I was a young lad, I met this wonderful girl and we started to date. After college, we got married and you two were born but your mother was revealed to be a monster called a Reptilian" Dib and Gaz couldn't believe what they were hearing about their own mother! The mother they never knew they had! "she said she had to go back to her race to take care of some business against a thing called the Minotaur clan, she left and you two were all I had left" the professor suddenly got a tear in his eye and it rolled down his cheek, Dib felt sorry for his father while Gaz shook her head.

"What are we going to do about school?" she asked "I can't go to school and look like a freak of nature that barfed up a pile of crap!" Prof. Membrane scratched his chin and began to wonder where he would send his kids to school, he got up from his chair and walked away.

"I'll see what I can find on the computer at work!" he said "in the mean-time, call the school and say you two are sick! They'll understand!"

"Okay dad!" Dib said, the front door closed and Dib went to call the school while Gaz switched on the TV and began to watch the TV show version of Game Slave 2 called "revenge of the vampire piggies" he dialed the number and the principal picked it up.

"Hello?" the principal asked.

"Hi, this is Dib Membrane" Dib said as he did his best sick impression "I would like to report that me and my sister Gaz are sick and cannot come to school today".

"Okay then" the principal said "we'll just send you two your homework in the mail and be sure to send it back by the end of the week"

"Okay, thank you" Dib said and he hung up the phone, he turned to the mirror to see his reptilian form and sighed "I better try and get use to this or everyone will find out".

Meanwhile at the Membrane labs…

"Hey boss! I and the guys are going on coffee break! You in?" an employee for Membrane labs asked his boss Prof. Membrane.

"No thank you Ned" the professor replied as he to his computer "I'll join you and the boys later".

"Okay then" Ned replied, Prof. Membrane typed in the password for his computer and began to search for a school that allowed his son and daughter, he searched through hundreds of schools and couldn't find one that would educate human/monster hybrids "no, not Spam high or Torque high" the professor looked through more high schools until one of his employees interrupted him.

"Here's your coffee boss" the employee said as he handed the professor a mug of coffee.

"Thank you" he said and the employee walked away, the professor continued his search until he came upon one very particular that caught his attention "Monster High?" the professor clicked on the link and saw it was a school for monsters! He knew where he was sending his kids for school.

Chapter 2 coming soon…


	2. Chapter 2

Invader Teen 14 presents…

A Monster Problem.

"You can't be serious dad" Gaz said as she and Dib sat on the couch while their father discussed about the school they were enrolled in and how she felt about it "I mean, the school is called Monster High! Don't you find that the least bit odd?"

"It is called that name because it's a school for monsters Gazleen" Prof. Membrane said "it could be a good chance to meet people that are like you and Dib and to get a good education".

"I don't want to go to a school with a bunch of freaks!" Gaz yelled "I'm not a freak anyway!" Gaz got up from the couch and walked to her room while knocking over a vase with her new tail, Dib on the other hand was a little curious about the school he and Gaz were going to then that would mean he could prove that monster exists once and for all!

"When do we go?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning" The professor said "First I have to get the application forms for you two" the professor walked up to his lab while Dib walked up to a window and looked out it.

Meanwhile…

"GIR! Report to lab immediately!" Zim yelled through the speakers in the house, the irken was busy in his lab, trying to get research for what just happened to Dib and Gaz. Suddenly, GIR came flying into the lab and landed on a chair with a loud THUD!

"Yes my masta!?" GIR asked "do you need a monkey bath again?!"

"No GIR!" Zim said "I have a very special mission for you!" GIR'S eyes suddenly turned from cyan blue to dark red and he stood straight up for his master.

"Yes my master!" GIR said.

"Dib and Gaz have turned into some sort of lizard creatures!" Zim said "and I hear that they are heading to a school for monsters tomorrow! I need you to follow them until I have enough information so I can enroll myself as well and destroy the Dib-worm! Once and for all!"

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" GIR said before he activated his rocket boots and flew off, Zim turned his attention to a large computer screen and turned it on.

TIME OF DIB AND GAZ'S DEPARTURE TO NEW SCHOOL: 8 HOURS.

TIME OF NEW PLAN: 4 WEEKS.

"It won't be long now" Zim said as he rubbed his hands together and smiled evilly.

DIB'S HOUSE.

"NO!" Dib yelled again as he waked up in bed, he had the nightmare again and now his reptilian form was covered in some sort of green ooze, it was possible it was monster sweat. The hybrid got out of bed to change out of his wet shirt and get a new one, he suddenly saw his computer and decided to see more about this new school, he switched it on and typed in the words MONSTER HIGH and got the website.

The Next Morning…

"Dib! Gaz! Come on! Let's get you two to your new school!" Prof. Membrane called out for his two kids as he grabbed his lab coat, Gaz came down the stair wearing a purple shirt and a purple skirt with pull-up socks and gray shoes. Dib looked like he didn't get any sleep while staggering like a zombie, he wore his black jacket over a blue t-shirt and his usual black pants "good to see you two are awake! Now come! We've gotta get a move on!"

"Yes dad" the two said as they followed their dad to the car and entered it, the professor started it up and drove to the school.

"Where is this school anyway?" Dib asked.

"In a town named Salem, Oregon" Prof. Membrane answered "it's not too far from here in our city" Gaz turned on her Game Slave 2 and began playing while Dib grabbed a stack of paper from his backpack that he printed off his computer so that he could understand the school as became a student, the school had many things he had never heard of before "Scream? Fear Squad? What are these things?" across the road, GIR watched the car ride by.

"Enemy and family are on the move sir" GIR said to his master on his new voice-intercom.

"Excellent! Keep following them GIR!" Zim replied.

"Yes sir!" GIR said as he activated his rocket boots and followed the car.

Later…

"We're here!" Prof. Membrane said as the car parked up to the front of the school, Dib looked out the window to see the school was like an old massive mansion, the sign of the school was a large blue and pink billboard with a skull on the front that read: MONSTER HIGH "I bet you two are excited to start going to a new school!" Gaz gave a slight groan while Dib just nodded his head "great! Let's go in then!"

"Okay dad" the two said as the followed their dad into the school, Dib was a little curious about his dad knowing that monsters exist, his dad always said that monsters, aliens, ghost and other paranormal entities were always the stuff of myth but his dad was now serious about monsters this time.

"Was he always like this?" Dib said to himself as he walked up the steps of the school with his dad and sister.

"Get ready for a new day at school kids" Prof. Membrane said as he grabbed the handle to the door, Gaz kept her eyes on her Game Slave 2 while Dib kept focus, he expected to see creatures that looked like him and Gaz but when the professor opened the door, his jaw dropped…

There were monster teenagers everywhere! There were mummies, vampire, werewolves, skeletons, bug people, one eyed people, zombies and even blob creatures! Dib couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing!

"Bet you never saw this coming did you?" Gaz asked as she wlaked past Dib, the teen didn't say anything but walked with his father and sister to the principal's office.

"How about you two go explore the school while I enroll you in" Prof. Membrane said.

"Great! See you later!" Dib said as he rushed away, Gaz didn't look up from her game slave and followed Dib.

"That boy" Prof. Membrane said as he shook his head and walked to the principal's office.

Meanwhile…

Dib had somehow manage to get into the classroom before class even started, he looked around at the many seats of the class mates he could imagined to meet, if they didn't call him a lunatic or crazy guy that is.

"Gaz! Are you excited?" Dib asked but got no reply "Gaz?" the teen looked around to find his sister but to no success, he suddenly felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Hello?" a gentle girls voice asked, Dib suddenly jumped up in the air with fright and landed back down on his face, he got back up on his feet and turned to face the person, only to see it was a 16-year old green stitched girl with long black and white striped hair with bolts In her neck "who are you looking for?"

Chapter 3 coming soon…

(A/N: Sorry the chapter is short but I have a tight schedule with my other stories but I will get chapter 3 up soon)


End file.
